one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Escaflowne vs Armored Titan
Escaflowne VS Armored Titan is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 4th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Putting Escaflowne from The Vision of Escaflowne against Armored Titan/Reiner Braun from Attack on Titan Description Mecha VS Titan! Which of these towering combatants of anime will walk away victorious in this duel? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Wall Maria Day-Time It would be expected that the titans were still making sure that Wall Maria was completely inhabitable, but this time around the bodies of titans were littering the entirety of the wall. Each body had the exact same cause of death, a slash directly to their napes. “Is this supposed to be the cause of humanity’s extinction, I say it’s a joke.” Said a voice coming from the region of Wall Maria, it was none other than Van Fanel piloting the Guymelef, Escaflowne. Titan after titan were getting slaughtered due to Escaflowne, until the sounds of a titan running were heard from the outskirts of Wall Maria. Van didn’t have much time to react before the titan bursted straight through the wall, revealing itself to be the shifted Reiner Braun, the Armored Titan. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjwsowDDhI) “What the hell!?” Van exclaimed before getting in a combat position, aiming his sword at the newly encountered titan, in response the Armored Titan let out a roar before getting into a combat stance as well It all depends on your skill! BEGIN! The Armored Titan kneeled down before gaining a running start towards Escaflowne, in response the mech held it’s sword up in the air for a swing. “Let’s see if this one can be hacked into pieces as the rest of them” Van muttered before he swung at the Armored Titan now in range. The Armored Titan didn’t even feel the swing as he bashed straight into Escaflowne, as Van let out a yell due to the pain he felt, as the pain Escaflowne would get Van would get the same. The Armored Titan then grabbed the mech by the neck before tossing it forward, causing it to collide with oncoming buildings in it’s path. Escaflowne got up before swinging it’s sword again, this time at the titan’s head. It still wouldn’t budge, and instead the Armored Titan let out a cloud of steam which surrounded Escaflowne in steam, keeping it from seeing where it was. The titan’s eyes were like headlights in fog at that point, before the titan headbutted Escaflowne, causing the mech to skid back a few meters distant. “Damn it, this isn’t like those other titans..” Van muttered, before Escaflowne began to shoot energy beams from the green gems on it’s shoulders. Armored Titan stumbled back because of it, before he took another dash towards the mech and punching a hole into it’s chest Van screamed in agony before Escaflowne began to kneel down on the ground, it was truly showing it’s Double-Edged Sword faults. The Armored Titan then tried to crush it’s head, until dragon legs unfolded from the outside of the armor mode’s legs. And the original legs formed a tail Escaflowne was changing it’s form to it’s Dragon Mode The Dragon Mode Escaflowne then flew to behind the Armored Titan, “I may be wounded, but you’ll never put me down!” Van exclaimed before the Dragon bit into the titan’s nape, before ripping it’s entire head off of the titan’s body, it was all over for Reiner. K.O! The Armored Titan’s body began to stumble forward before crashing into the building right in front of it, causing it to collapse as it fell. “Well, as it turns out not all of the titans are as much of a joke as I initially thought them to be..” Van muttered before he went to fix up his wound This melee’s winner is.. Escaflowne! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees